


Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends - Wither and Elixir

by Pikachunicorn



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge (Using Four Pairings) [9]
Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 9, M/M, hanging out with friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is not okay with Miss Frost's sleeping plans for the summer campout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends - Wither and Elixir

**Author's Note:**

> This took literally months, and went really badly wrong, but whatever.

 " _No_." I state firmly, crossing my arms over my chest. _This isn't happening. No way._ I lean back against the wall in Miss Frost's office. "I get the idea, but no. I'm not doing it."

"You see, Joshua, I'm not really giving you a choice." She replies calmly. Irritatingly calmly, really. _How can she not see how bad of an idea this is?!_ "If you want to go on this camping trip, you two are going to have to put aside your differences."

"Josh. It's _Josh_." I correct her. _Ugh_. I hate it when people think they can use my full name. I seriously can't think of anything more cringy. "And no. This is about more than just _'differences'_. He's a complete psycho!"

"Look who's talking, _Reaver_." And now he decides to speak up. _Ugh_. Kevin Ford and his stupid mutation and his stupid hair and his stupid piercings and- _Argh_!

"Oh, you wanna bring that up?" I counter, stepping up to him now. "How about we talk about excessive list of people I hurt when I was with them - oh wait; there is no list! Because unlike you, freakshow, I can control myself!" I snap, because - _holy hell_ \- he deserves it. He can't keep throwing that Reavers thing back in my face.

"Boys!" Miss Frost hisses, standing from her desk abruptly. "Stop!"

"I'm leaving. I don't want to go on this damn trip anyway..." Kevin mumbles in his stupid Southern accent, shoving his stupid, gloved hands into his stupid synthetic pockets and heading for the door.

"Great! Perfect!" I agree, shouldering past him as I reach for the door, getting there before him. _Ha! Beat ya again, Ford!_

"Not so fast, children." Miss Frost announces in that tone.

"Not a child." I remind her, rolling my eyes. Kevin keeps his stupid mouth shut. _Good_.

"You're both attending this trip whether you like it or not. And you _will_ be sharing a tent. No arguments." _No way, Frost. There must be one too many diamonds cluttering up that mind of yours if you think that's going to happen_. "I heard that, Mr Foley. Try to remember that some of your teachers are telepathic in the future." _Bitch_. "Thank you, Joshua. I was just looking for an excuse to hand you another detention slip."

"Marvellous." I mumble sarcastically. "And, _Jesus Christ_ , it's Josh!"

I can feel Kevin's stupid, chocolate-brown eyes watching me.

"What, Ford?" I snap, surmising that he's a great subject to release my irritation on.

"I didn't say anything." He murmurs and looks away. _Good. Keep that gaze away from me, death parade._

"Boys - this is non-negotiable." I can sense her muscles working - we're stressing her out. I smirk to myself at this knowledge. "Back to your rooms now. Make sure you're packed. We leave early - six fifteen."

"You can't do this!" I object. "You're not my advisor! I'm going to talk to Dani! She'll fix this! You might be able to use Kevin like a glove puppet, and Julian, and Cess, and the others. But I'm not part of your childish entourage. I'm not a pushover; you can't get me to do what you want!" _Ha! Yeah! There! Suck it, Frost._

"What did you just say about me?!" Kevin growls from behind me and, _Jesus Christ, darkness! Shut the hell up!_ "How about I shove my fist down your throat, wither away your insides. Then, we'll see who the glove puppet is!"

"That might actually be vaguely threatening if your powers worked on me. But they don't. So, sit the fuck down before I cut off the circulation to one of your limbs." I growl, pushing closer to him again. And damn him for being taller. _Ugh_. His face is just inches from mine and I'm staring him down.

"You don't have the power to do that." He states, though he has little confidence in his own words, I can tell.

"Try me." I dare him in a low whisper, trailing my fingertips down his cheek. "What d'you wanna lose first? An arm or a leg?"

"Mr Foley! Sit. Now." Miss Frost orders, causing me to roll my eyes. _Fine, fine_. I step back and sense Kevin relaxing a little.

"What's wrong, Kev? You scared?" I tease, my trademark smirk on my lips.

"Joshua! Now!" Miss Frost commands and, _holy fuck_ , I'm coming. _Shut up._

"What?" I ask bluntly, dropping into the chair in front of her desk.

"Kevin, you may leave." She says softly. _Ugh. Why is she so nice to him?! Why is anybody nice to him? I swear Keller only took him in over their mutual hatred of me!_

"Why can't I?" I push, insulted, as I feel him leave the room.

"Mr Foley," she starts and, _ugh, can't she just call me Josh? Or Elixir? How hard is it?_ "I may not be your advisor, but what I am, is your teacher. So, it is still paramount that you do as I tell you. We only say these things for your safety and your ability to grow as a student and as a mutant." She begins to calm herself now. "That being said, I understand the delicate nature of your relationship with Miss Moonstar due to your situation-"

"You mean the _situation_ when my parents discarded me like a bag of trash?" I retort, because _why does everyone tiptoe around it?! I'm well aware of what happened and I'm over it. Well, as over it as I'm ever gonna be..._

"Josh," _Oh, hallelujah! She figured it out!_ "I understand that this has been a difficult year for you and we want to help you as much as we are able to. But you cannot, under _any_ circumstance, threaten to use your powers against one of your peers!"

"What?!" I sit up in the chair, throwing my arms out. "Are you kidding?! He threatened me first! Why aren't you lecturing him?!"

"Because Kevin only retaliated to your actions. He didn't initiate anything." She's still fucking calm. It's annoying.

"Kevin Ford not starting something?! Yeah, sure. Okay then." I retort sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Joshua, you're testing my patience." She warns. Good. Her eyes flick to the door and she smiles a little. "Ah, Miss Moonstar, I'm glad you got my message."

"Julian or Kevin?" Dani asks bluntly as she pulls up a seat beside mine. _Wow, am I really that predictable? Nahh. Call it consistent._

"The latter, this time." Miss Frost replies softly.

"Josh, not again." Dani sighs, looking at me with those _'I'm disappointed in you but I don't want to be'_ eyes.

"She started it." I mumble, flicking my head in the direction of Miss Frost. "Did you know she's making me share a tent with him tomorrow?"

"Yes, Josh. I knew that." Dani sighs apologetically. _Dammit, she agrees with the ice queen, doesn't she?_ "The faculty discussed this as a group." _Ha! The faculty that includes my girlfriend. Why didn't Rahne stop this?_ "We all believe it would be beneficial for both of you. Plus, the rule is that everyone must share with at least one other student, and you're the only male able to touch Kevin safely."

"But Santo gets his own tent!" I argue, pouting. _This isn't fair. This_ so _isn't fair!_

"Santo is too large to share a tent. How do you think Kevin would feel if we told him he had to sleep alone on the summer camp out because he was such a danger to those around him?" Miss Frost replies in that annoying fake-kind voice she does.

"How do you think I feel being told I have to sleep with a boy who's such a danger to those around him?" I snap back, standing from the chair. "Whatever. I give up."

Leaving quickly, I head back to my room, slamming the door behind me and falling against it.

"Hey..." David murmurs, not looking up from his textbook. I don't get it. He should be packing. He gets to go home this summer. Some of us are stuck here... _With the damn school camping trip._

"Evening, Einstein." I sigh, sliding down the door to sit on the floor, pushing my hands into my hair.

"Bad day?" He asks, peering at me over his book.

"You have no idea."

 

\-----

 

"No! I- It's not-" I yell, the tent pole slipping through my fingers. "You're not doing it right!"

"Okay then, _'wildman Foley'_! You do it!" Kevin snaps, kicking the half assembled tent.

"For fuck's sake..." I mumble, making my way around the tent to where Kevin is stood. "Give me the damn pole."

"Whatever." Kevin drops the tent pole and turns away. I grab the back of his jacket, pulling him back.

"No. You're not leaving until I do." I growl because fuck him if he thinks he's gonna get away with this.

"Oh yeah?" He snarls stepping closer to me, attempting to stare me down. _Please! Is that supposed to be intimidating?_

"Yeah." I reply, smirking at his attempt at looking threatening. "Now, are you going to assemble the damn tent or am I gonna have to teach you how to do it?"

"Oh, _please_ teach me, sir! I'd _love_ for you to educate me properly!" He moans sarcastically and, _seriously, what the hell is wrong with my hormonal, teenage brain? Because that was kind of... Hot?_ I brush the thought aside quickly. _Man, I haven't gotten off in far too long!_ Sharing a room makes things awkward, and recently Rahne's been... Sort of... Not around. _Well, not around me at least._

"Hey! _Sparkles_!" Kevin snaps, shoving a pole roughly through the tent. "Snap out of your little existential daydream and help me!"

"If you call me that again, I'll-"

"Ford!" Julian fucking Keller decides to interrupt me as he comes jogging over. "What's taking so long?"

"Assembling a tent whilst wearing gloves is difficult." Kevin sighs, before flicking his eyes up to me and - _holy fuck, he has pretty eyes. Shit... Wait. No. Ew. What? Stop. No. No, no, no. Kevin Ford is not pretty. No way._

"And _he_ is really not making any of this easier." He adds with a low growl, but I'm kinda busy trying to make sense of my thoughts.

"Oh yeah?" Julian frowns a little before he turns to me. He saunters over to me arrogantly, and I can tell he thinks he rules the world. Or at least the school. His eyes glide up and down my body and he bites his lip. "So, Foley. You think you're going to get away with fucking with my squad now?"

"Oh, that sounds like fun..." I whisper, stepping closer to him. The thing that sucks about me and Julian is that we use the same technique. We both know we're fucking gorgeous, and we use that to intimidate and manipulate. After my mutation, my sexuality is the best weapon I have. And this fucker is immune.

"Yeah?" Keller breathes and flicks his cute, blue eyes down to my lips, and I honestly can't believe he's attempting to use my own move against me. _That's so freaking precious!_

"Oh yeah..." I moan, because anything he can do, I can do around twelve times better.

"Well, you realize that I can't let you do that, right?" He whispers, so close to me. I have to admit, he's pretty damn good at this, but no way near as good as I am.

"No?" I ask sweetly, biting my lip a little over my smug smirk.

"You know what I do to naughty, little boys who think they can challenge me?" He trails a fingertip down my bicep and it takes everything I have to keep up my facade and not burst into hysterical laughter.

"No, Keller. I have no idea. Maybe you should..." I bite my lip again and hum happily. "Enlighten me?"

"If you two are done sucking each other off, I managed to put the tent up." Kevin calls and I almost laugh, before I register that he's _him_ , and he's talking about _me_. I growl quietly and knock past Julian, retrieving my bag and tossing it into the tent, essentially blanking Kevin entirely.

"You're welcome." He snarls pointedly, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Laters, darkness." I raise my hand above my head and wave dismissively as I head over to the fire where the others are gathered.

 

\-----

 

"Awh! What is it, Kev? You _scared_?" I mock him smoothly, attempting to appear as patronizing as possible. _It's working._

"Oh, _please_! You really think I'd be scared of you?" He laughs, and it's really _damn_ annoying.

"You should be." I shrug, which must look perfectly casual with my arrogant facade, because a couple of the girls giggle a little.

"I'm not." He states defiantly, and _jeez, Ford! Can't you just let me look good for once?!_

"Then, step up to the dare, Darkness." I yawn, leaning back on my hands where I sit in the grass. As usual, we ended up playing truth or dare. It's Kevin's go. He chose dare. It was Cessily's turn to come up with a dare. She decided it would be entirely hilarious to dare him to allow me to use my mutation on him in any way I wanted. That's a common dare at camp outs now. _Especially after Julian unfortunately learnt from experience that I could give guys hard ons just by touching their skin._

"Fine!" Kevin snarls, tugging off one glove and thrusting his hand towards me. I laugh a little and take his hand in my own.

"Thanks, princess." I tease, closing my eyes. I can sense his heart racing and, honestly, _it's kinda hot that I can get to him like that_. "There. All done." I smirk, pulling back when I am satisfied with my work.

"What's up, Kev? What's he done?" Brian tilts his head as he inspects Kevin's appearance.

"I don't get it..." Nori pouts a little. "What's so different about him?"

"Yeah, Kev. _What's so different about you?_ " I ask mockingly, grinning in anticipation. He opens his mouth to reply, but, as planned, no sound comes out.

"You silenced him?!" Julian shoots me a sharp look, as the others laugh a little. Kevin mouths expletives angrily at me. _It's kinda cute, I guess._

" _Relax_ , it'll wear off in a couple of minutes." I grin, biting my lip to suppress more laughter. Kevin's expression pulls into the most adorable snarl, before he points to me, then the trees surrounding us. I roll my eyes, before standing with him and following him into the trees. I'm stumbling a little, because the alcohol Nori snuck in hasn't quite been burnt off by my mutation yet. It won't be long though. _Which sucks, if you ask me._

"What's up, Kev? Tell me all about it!" I tease, leaning back against a tree to steady myself. He grabs my shoulders and shoves me back, hard, against the trunk. _Okay, ouch. That wasn't very nice, freak._

"Calm down, darkness. It'll wear off any second now." I roll my eyes.

"Fuck you, Foley." He snarls through his weak, re-emerging voice, before pulling back in surprise.

" _See_?" I smile, loving be proved right, as always.

"You asshole!" He yells, pushing me back again. "Why would you do that?"

"Because the dare stated I could do what I wanted, and - although getting you hard could be fun - if I was gonna do that, I'd prefer to not be using my mutation when I did." I tease, hoping the alcohol stays a little longer because _this is fun!_

"What are you even talking about?" He raises an eyebrow, looking over my body quickly. _Is he checking me out? He's_ totally _checking me out._

"I wanna try something." I grab his hands quickly, pulling off his gloves. "Are you attracted to me?"

"What? _No_!" He seems insulted and tries to pull back, but _aha! I can see right through him!_

"Oh _wow_ , this is fun!" I laugh, reading his body easily. Being a human lie detector is _great_. "Do you have a crush on me, Kev?"

"Don't call me that!" He warns, narrowing his eyes.

"Answer the question." I order, feeling the alcohol filtering away slowly now. _Awh_.

"No, I don't have a crush on you, loser. Why would I? You're crazy." He answer makes me laugh in amusement, because he is _so_ lying.

"We should make out." I suggest seriously. _I'm bored, he's single. My girlfriend's a bitch, he's hot. I'm the only guy here he can touch. It's like the universe is telling us to get off with each other._

"You're insane!" He growls, but he's blushing and _ughh... I wanna see that colour in his cheeks when he's under me. Moaning and gasping my name... Oooohhh. That is a fun thought..._

"Foley!" He snaps when I don't reply. _What, fuckface? I'm a little busy picturing what it would be like to screw you!_

"Ford!" I moan in response.

"The martini is going to leave your body any second and you're going to realize how fucking crazy you're acting!" He states in his perfect Georgia tone. _Mmmm... My name in that accent, over and over. Mmmm... Gimme gimme!_

"Alternatively, you could kiss me. I know you want to." I squeeze his hands to make my point, causing him to suddenly realize what's happening - me reading him - and pull back. "Awh. I was having fun then."

"Fuck sake, Elixir." He sighs in defeat, rolling his eyes, and now he's kissing me! _Score! That was even easier than I expected._ "Just to be clear, this doesn't mean I like you."

" _Mmhmm_..." I hum, nearing sobriety now. I kiss him back, pushing my hands into his hair.

"You're attractive; I have nothing better to do." He admits with a shrug, I mimic said shrug because, _well yeah_ , that's true. I kiss him once more before pulling back.

"I'm going to bed." I state suddenly.

"What? Why?" He seems a little insulted. I'm not sure why. It's not like I've said he can't join me.

I shrug, stumbling out of the trees. "I'll see you in our tent, I guess."

 

\-----

 

"So..." I elongate the vowel, trailing a fingertip down the back of his neck.

"Stop touching me, Josh - it's weird." Kevin shudders slightly under my touch. I like it. It lets me know that I affect him.

"But I like touching you..." I whisper, shuffling closer to him. "I like touching in general. It's a biokinetic thing."

"Are you going to kiss me again?!" He blurts out suddenly, making me laugh.

"Firstly, you kissed me." I correct him quickly. I'm not letting him maintain the thought that I was chasing him. _Nope. No way_. "But secondly, sure. I can kiss you, if you want that."

"No. You're annoying. And self centered. And... _Ugh_. No." He argues quickly, rolling over in his sleeping bag to face me now.

"Are you sure?" I purr, leaning in and grazing my lips over his, relieved to find him not pulling back.

"Mmhmm..." He hums, although he's totally lying because his body is telling me just how much he wants me.

"Don't you want to touch, Kevin? To _kiss_? To feel my tongue brush against yours? You're really saying you don't want that?" I question, feigning innocence in my tone. _Fuck, I just want to kiss him already!_

"Yeah." He breathes shakily. He's weak. It won't be long now.

"Kev..." I moan, sounding painfully desperate. "I want to touch you all over... Feel your skin against mine. Sense your body's reactions to my touch. I want it all."

"Elixir..." He whispers simply, the name strangely pained, before he kisses me. Slow and deep and more than moan-worthy. I gasp quietly when the kiss parts for a moment and kick free of my sleeping bag, to wrap one of my legs around his waist. My skin tingles where it touches his - his mutation attempting to work on me.

"This is so hot..." I whisper, dropping kisses down his neck.

"Josh..." He moans quietly, and _holy fuck, if it isn't the hottest freaking sound in the universe_. That accent is going to kill me.

"Kevin..." I purr against his skin, before sucking on his neck to provide him with his first hickey.

"Don't..." He gasps, but makes no effort to pull away. "People might see..."

"You seriously think I care?" I smirk, tugging on the long sleeve shirt that the idiot decided to wear to bed. I get that he's awkward with his powers, but can't he just sleep shirtless? _Mmmm..._ That's a fucking distracting thought - _well done, Foley._

"I'm not your property, Elixir." He argues, but his words are broken by a moan, which causes my smirk to grow. He's so cute when he tries.

"Yet." I whisper, pushing up his shirt, which he soon pulls off. "Good boy."

"You're a dick." He states, but he's laughing – and, _fuck me, it's adorable!_

"You love it." I tease, kissing him deeply. His hands are on my skin and _goddamn it_ , the thought that he's never done this with anyone else is _so fucking hot!_

"Shut up and make out with me, glitterball." He grins, pulling me closer and I can feel my stomach twist with excitement.

"You're so gorgeous." I admit in a low whisper, because it's _true_.

"If Rahne goes all wolf on me for this, you're responsible for healing me." He chuckles, kissing along my jaw.

"Hey! How do you know about Rahne?" I draw back, narrowing my eyes at him.

"You're obvious, Josh. And really easy to read." He states arrogantly, pressing a kiss to my cheek. "I noticed you. Things you were doing, where you were doing them, etc."

"Creep." I comment, smirking, because - really - I don't even care that he knows about Rahne.

"Why are you even with her?" He moans against my lips when he kisses me again. "She ignores you a lot."

"I like her, okay? She's exciting and hot and mature and-" he kisses me deeply, pushing me back on the air bed and straddling my hips.

"Yeah, let's not talk about your ex." He growls, biting my lip.

" _Ex_?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Ex." He confirms.

"Since when did Rahne become-"

"Since you decided that you wanted to sleep with me."

"I didn't say I wanted-"

" _Josh_." He raises his eyebrows and tilts his head, looking down at me with an unamused expression.

"Okay, but I don't want that right _now_..." I reply, somehow smirking still. We're discussing me leaving my super-hot girlfriend for him, and I honestly don't care. I just want _him_. Maybe I'm still drunk. Maybe my mutation isn't working properly. Because right now, _there is nothing in the world I want more than Kevin Ford._

"But you want it. So, here's the deal - if you get me, I get you. _Completely_." He draws his fingertips up my wrist before linking his fingers with mine and pinning my hand to the air bed.

"What's that supposed to mean, death parade?" I tease, though the control he seems to be intent on exercising over me is a total turn on.

"I'm yours, Elixir. And I don't want to share you. Especially not with _her_." He whispers lowly, leaning down to bite my neck. This is a guy who has never had this sort of contact before, a guy who is _literally_ untouchable, and so I'm left wondering - _how the fuck is he this good?!_

"Fine, sure. Yeah - _I'm yours_." I agree hastily, because I just need _him_! _I need him so bad!_

"Real convincing, Foley." He smirks, pinning my other hand. "You sure?"

"Yes, Ford. _Yours_. Deal with it." I laugh. I don't know why. I shouldn't be laughing. _Right? Whatever._ This whole situation is weird. But also _insanely hot_. Because _wow_. _Oh god, he's gorgeous. And he's here with me. Wait. What was I thinking?_

"Perfect." He breathes against my neck and I shudder a little. _Jeez, who's the easily affected one now, Foley?_

"Great, so kiss me." He orders. And, of course, I do.

 

\-----

 

"Kev..." I whisper after twenty seven minutes of attempting to make myself speak. "Are you awake?"

There's silence for a moment, before he speaks up. "Why are you even asking? Your mutation is telling you I'm not asleep."

"Maybe I was striving for normality." I breathe with a small smile.

"You okay?" He shifts around in his sleeping bag until he's facing me. And those eyes... _Fuck. Wow_. I nod silently, unable to form sufficient words. "What's up, 'Lixir?"

"Do you know how long I'd been denying the urge to kiss you?" The question is more of a confession from my lips. "I'd convince myself every damn day that I didn't need you."

"I know." He whispers in reply, but _I'm totally calling bullshit_. He had no idea.

"I like your mutation, Kev..." I admit with a blush, reaching up and stroking my fingers through his hair gently. "I know it's selfish, but I love it so much."

"Why? It's destructive and terrible and I can't do the simplest things." He sighs, closing his eyes.

"Maybe. But I like it. It fascinates me. It's poetic and romantic in a way." I explain, with a blush.

"No." He bites back firmly. "It's not."

"Maybe I could help you?" I suggest reluctantly _. I don't want to change him. I like him how he is. Why doesn't he see that?_

"How?" He whispers, and suddenly his voice is weak and his heart rate has picked up.

"Listen, I'd never suppress your powers permanently, _but_..." I trail off for a moment.

"But?" He prompts, pushing up onto his hands and looking down at me expectantly.

"But, I guess, I could try to, like, switch them off... For a few minutes, like... Just to make things easier and stuff..." I sigh, looking away because I don't want him to see how much I hate that idea. _I don't want to change him._

"Really? You- You could do that?" His heart rate increases again. That's not good for him.

"If I did some research, maybe, I could find a way. It would be better not to risk it, but-"

" _Josh_." He weaves his fingers through my hair as he speaks my name to cut me off. He's smiling. I don't see him smiling often. _It's gorgeous_. "I really, really, _really_ like you."

"Thanks?" I raise an eyebrow, laughing quietly. Okay, so maybe the possibility of me shutting off his mutation for a few minutes really would make him happier than I expected... _That's sad_.

"No, I mean... I _really, really, really, really, really_ like you." He grins, pulling me closer. "You're perfect. A total asshole, but _perfect_."

"Yeah, yeah. Stop talking." I kiss him slowly, because I know what he's trying to say. And it means more than I ever expected. And I did expect it, _really_. Or at least _hoped_ for it. Because if I'm honest with myself, I've totally been bullshitting. Kevin is _amazing_. And _really fucking_ hot. _Stupid_ mutation, _stupid_ hair, _stupid_ piercings, _stupid_ accent, _stupid_ gloves, _stupid_ synthetic clothes. It's all so freaking _perfect_. Everything he does. Everything he is. Just _perfect_.

"I like you too, darkness." I confess, because - _fuck_ \- it's true.

"If Julian asks, I still hate you." He teases in between kisses. I smirk a little.

"Ditto, _asshole_."


End file.
